


意料之外

by kristina251



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 几个小段子，扔一块儿了。
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer





	意料之外

**Author's Note:**

> 几个小段子，扔一块儿了。

训练、恢复、比赛，循环往复。

其实在赛季之中，做为一名职业球员，生活还是很按部就班的，甚至可以说，有点单调的。

然而，意料之外的事，谁知道呢？

1.失败的洗脑

做为德国足坛，不，是世界足坛的一大邪教，拜仁慕尼黑，有着独特的，对新加入球员的洗脑方式，其目的自然是为了让球员在拜仁期间好好效力。场下嘛有点儿什么小小的花边新闻都无所谓，毕竟《图片报》的记者们也要吃饭嘛。只要场上能戮力同心，共创佳绩，那就万事无忧，如果还能顺便终个老，就再好不过了。

Thomas·Müller做为本土青训球员，又是球队大力栽培的未来队长人选，从他升入一队后不久，就当仁不让的冲在了洗脑工作第一线。凭借他无与伦比的口才和无孔不入的热情，从早上到晚上，24小时不间断念叨，99%的时候，都能把新人忽悠的晕头转向，乖乖的签下合同。简单地说，只要不是遇上某些见多识广的老司机（Alonso：嗯？好像有人叫我？Lahm：没有，你听错了。我们还是接着聊聊你对未来的职业规划吧。），都能顺利搞定。

11/12赛季，时任德国国门，也是当时德国足坛的第一门将Manual·Neuer转会拜仁，轰动了整个德甲。各路记者兴奋不已，个个加班加点，专题报道深入分析写了无数。比他们更激动的还有Müller，他甚至列出了一份长达13页的To-do-list，时间安排精确到了分钟。

“我觉得你想的有点太多了，Thomas。”Lahm皱着眉，一脸不可理喻地看着他在一摞纸上写写画画。

“怎么可能！拜托那可是Manu啊你也知道他的意志是很坚定的如果说一般人我需要一个月才能搞定的话那一个赛季能说动他就算不错的了……”Müller边挠头边往列表里继续加东西，“他要是肯留下来一直到退役的话那简直太完美了不不不我绝对没有不喜欢Jörg的意思但是……”

“我的意思是说，你有点过于激动了。”他的长篇大论被Lahm无情的打断。

“嗯？”Müller手一滑，差点写错了字，“啊哈哈哈那什么，这不是我应该做的嘛我这也是谨慎起见嘛哎Phillip你上哪儿去过来帮我看看还有什么要补充的呗……”

一周后

“嗨~Manu~”Müller一阵风一样蹿到了新任拜仁门神的身边，“怎么样安联的主队更衣室很不错吧比客队的漂亮多了吧是不是感觉很好？感觉好的话以后就终个老呗~”

Neuer的语气就像他的扑救一样稳健：“哦，好啊。”

……

……

……

“哦不不不剧情不应该是这样发展的难道你不应该先矜持的表示这个问题比较遥远需要考虑一下吗然后我再各种找理由找时机来找你聊天谈心哦上帝啊我的计划我的剧本我的To-do-list……”

2.意外的告白

Neuer坐在餐厅桌边，脸色古怪的看着桌上一罐Nutella。

“你居然没有直接打开来大快朵颐？”Müller大大咧咧往他身边一坐，搂着他肩膀，脑洞大开，“难道这是最后一罐了你舍不得？难道整个球队里的都让你搜刮光了？甚至整个慕尼黑的超市都没能幸免？上帝啊你真是太强了……”

“不是，体检的时候队医说我的体重又有上涨的趋势，叫我注意一下。还提醒我教练又在考虑征收超重罚款，你知道教练很不喜欢球员体重超标什么的，所以……”

“这个啊，”Müller拿过Nutella，在手上一抛一抛，“体重超标当然不好，但你跟对方前锋硬碰硬对抗的机会可不少，太瘦了也不合适吧？”

“话是这么说，但你觉得教练会更喜欢我胖点儿还是瘦点儿？”Neuer从他手里接过巧克力酱，小心的放在桌上，像是生怕他手一滑把罐子砸了。

“……不知道，我可猜不出教练在想什么。”Müller抓抓脑袋，丢给他一个爱莫能助的表情。

“也是。”Neuer叹气，“不过如果假如，我是说假如你是教练，你喜欢我胖点儿还是瘦点儿？”

“我？我当然喜欢……”Müller托住下巴，眼珠滴溜溜转了几圈，最终目光落在了Neuer脸上。

“你啊。”

3.新建的账号

“上帝啊！大守门员联盟真的要正式对外公开了吗！”Müller举着Neuer的手机，看着论坛里的置顶公告，喜不自禁，“这就是说未来会开放正式注册吗？我终于可以有自己的账号了吗？再也不用每次用你的号了，还只让我看帖不让随便发言，这种倒霉日子终于要结束了吗哈哈哈哈~~~”

“你想多了，Thomas，只是个声明而已，还没到那一步。”Neuer鄙视的看了他一眼，“更何况，开放注册也不会让前锋注册的吧？”

“喂！你们这是位置歧视！我要抗议！”Müller气的头发都快竖起来了，冲到Neuer面前大声喊着。

“抗议无效。”Neuer摆出无辜脸，举起双手，满眼得意，“至少跟我抗议无效，要不你试试联系版主？”

Müller咬牙，横了他一眼，把手机丢还给他，坐到一边生起闷气。Neuer忍着笑，想过去哄哄他，Müller突然眼睛一亮，掏出自己的手机，将Neuer推到一边，两步蹿出了房门。Neuer不明所以，跟出去瞧了一眼，Müller蹲在远处走廊角落里，举着手机，不知在跟什么人低声嘀嘀咕咕，嘴巴捂的严严实实，简直比在场上面对摄像机时还谨慎。说了一会，连连点头，余光瞥见Neuer正看着自己，还故意将头扭到一边，一脸神秘。

第二天一早，Neuer来到更衣室坐下，刚掏出手机登录“大守门员联盟”的APP，就惊喜的发现自己的账号被版主封了，理由是灌水。他心塞的打开发帖记录一看，自己的账号不知道啥时候被人刷了几百条帖子，内容非常一致：开放论坛注册，拒绝位置歧视。

Neuer正不知该哭还是该笑，或是应该先赶紧联系版主大人把账号解封了，一个手机屏幕突然被送到了眼前。一抬头，Müller抬头挺胸，正用下巴冲着自己。

“就算昨天是我说错了，你也不用这样吧……封号了还怎么看帖？”Neuer站起来，无奈的看着Müller，“等等，昨晚手机一直在我这，你怎么灌的水？”

Müller把头抬的更高了，目光在天花板上转来转去，就是不看Neuer，神采飞扬，或者应该说趾高气扬的把自己的手机举起来，放到Neuer面前。

屏幕上是熟悉的“大守门员联盟”个人信息界面，不同于一般的实名ID，这个用户ID只有简单的“HJB”三个字母，除了一个“the God of penalty”的签名外，个人信息和头像全都没有设置，等级和经验也全部是0，明明白白是一个新建的账号。

然而，用户名之后跟着的一排花样繁复的图标让Neuer的下巴掉到了地上。

“这……这是跟版主同等的权限！这不科学！Buffon怎么会给一个0级新账号开通这样的权限！”受到惊吓的Neuer甚至忘了应该先问问Müller从哪里搞来的安装文件。

Müller扭了扭已经抬的有点酸的脖子，又眨了眨已经翻的有点累的白眼，将手机收好，冲着Neuer嘿嘿嘿。

“想要解封账号吗？求我啊~”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 有人看出来那个账号是布特的嘛hhhh


End file.
